The Lion King 3 Return of Scar
by KingSimbaNumber1
Summary: What happens when Scar returns with a lust for vengeance and power read and find out in another epic adventure in the lion king series I give you the lion king 3 return of scar. enjoy.
1. Simba's Nightmare He's Alive!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Lion King." I hope this works out when I send it to them or if they read it hear. I do own the story though this is MY STORY!**_

_**Simba's Nightmare**_

Simba: (Sadly) Father, I look to the stars and ask yet receive no answer. Why?

(Nothing happens…He gets angry and roars. Laughter is heard, Simba looks around. Scar emerges from the dusty shadows.)

Scar: (Sarcastically.) Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite nephew. (He laughs.)

Simba: (Growling.) Scar.

(Scar starts circling Simba. Scar lunges at him tackling Simba to the ground. Scar is now pinning Simba to the ground.)

Scar: Why Simba, I'm a little disappointed in you… you've grown weak.

(He raises his paw and goes to strike Simba. Just before he strikes Simba wakes up breathing heavily. He looks around to check on his mate (Nala), their daughter (Kiara), her mate (Kovu), and the rest of his pride. He sees nothing so he goes to the tip of Pride Rock to check on the Pridelands. He looks, sees nothing and goes back into Pride Rock to sleep. As he is walking we pan to the side of Pride Rock where a we see the back side of a male lion he is watching Simba go into Pride Rock after he can't see Simba anymore he lets out a light growl turns around to walk away as he turns we see a scar on his left eye.)

_**He's Alive!**_

(We see the tree where Rafiki lives, he is in the painting room he is old but still moves fast despite his age. He picks up the dust and what seem to be black hairs that he gathered and puts them up to his nose and smells the gatherings. His eyes widen in fear.)

Rafiki: It cannot be, it cannot be. (He drops the gatherings and as he runs.) I must tell Simba! (He jumps out the tree and runs toward Pride Rock.)

A/N: Sorry its so short I'm working on getting the next one up tomorrow hope you enjoy this though the next chapter will be a lot longer i promise.


	2. Feel The Love The Great Circle Of Life

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the lion king and i do not own the song endless night which is from the lion king on broadway if you didnt know but i cant stress how much i own this story again this is MY STORY!_**

_**Can You Feel The Love Tonight.**_

(Simba is walking with Nala through the Pridelands. Nala looks at samba and knows something is wrong.)

Nala: Simba? What's wrong? (She pauses.) You had another nightmare didn't you? Was it about your father?

Simba: No this was worse than the ones about my father. This one felt more real.

Nala: Well tell me what it was about maybe I can help.

Simba: it was about Scar. It's like my dream was trying to tell me that he's still out there.

Nala: Well it was just a dream (She nuzzles him.) Now come on lets go. After all tomorrow is Kiara's hunt and we got to be up for that.

_**The Hunt Is On.**_

(We go to Pride Rock, the sun has just risen and it is time for the lionesses to go on the hunt. Nala wasn't feeling well so she wouldn't be going on this hunt. Simba reluctantly is going to let Kiara go on this hunt. It will be Kiara's first hunt since the incident with the fire. After the lionesses leave Rafiki shows up.)

Rafiki: (Tired and out of breath.) Simba!

Simba: Good morning Rafiki.

Rafiki: (Trying to catch his breath.) I'm afraid I bring terrible news.

Simba: (Now worried.) What is it?

Rafiki: Its Scar he's alive and he's here in the Pridelands!

(Out of fear Simba runs to the tip of Pride Rock he scouts the Pridelands for Kiara and the other lionesses. We cut to Kiara who has strayed away from the pride to get some water. As she gets to the watering hole she comes across a male lion all she sees is the back of the lion and notices he has the same color scheme as Kovu. She thinks it is Kovu and runs and tackles him, but when she sees his face she becomes scared. Screams and runs. She is running toward Pride Rock. Simba is still at the tip he sees Kiara running from Scar he growls and lets out a huge roar to let Scar know to stand down Scar knows he is not ready to fight so he runs back to the Outlands.)

_**Part Of The Great Circle Of Life.**_

(We see Simba... it is night… He is walking in the gorge he comes to the spot where his father's body once lay. He looks to the stars.)

_**Endless Night**_

**Simba****:**_**Where has the starlight gone? Dark is the day. How can I find my way home?**__**Home is **_

_**an empty dream lost to the night, father, I feel so alone.**__**You promised you'd be there **_

_**whenever I needed you whenever I call your name you're not anywhere.**__**I'm trying to hold on **_

_**just waiting to hear your voice one word; just a word will do to end this nightmare**__**when will **_

_**the dawning break oh endless night sleepless I dream of the day**__**when you were by my side **_

_**guiding my path father, I can't find the way.**__**You promised you'd be there whenever I needed **_

_**you whenever I call your name you're not anywhere!**__**I'm trying to hold on just waiting to hear **_

_**your voice one word, just a word will do to end this nightmare**__**I know that the night must end **_

_**and that the sun will rise and that the sun will rise.**__**I know that the clouds must clear and that **_

_**the sun will shine and that the sun will shine**__. __**I know that the night must end and that the sun **_

_**will rise and that the sun will rise I know that the clouds must clear and that the sun will shine **_

_**and that the sun will shine**__ (__**I know yes, I know! The sun will rise yes; I know I know the **_

_**clouds must clear!)**__**I know that the night must end I know that the sun will rise and I'll hear **_

_**your voice deep inside!**__**I know that the night must end and that the clouds must clear the sun**_

_**the sun will rise the sun the sun will rise!**_

(He looks down. A voice is heard.)

Kovu: Simba?

Simba: (He turns around to see Kovu.) Oh Kovu come here.

Kovu: Where are we?

Simba: I wouldn't expect you to know this place.

Kovu: This place feels like it's joined with something.

Simba: Not something… But someone.

Kovu: Someone?

Simba: Look down…What do you see?

Kovu: (Looking down.) Grass…

Simba: Now look around… what do you see?

Kovu: (Looking around.) Nothing… Simba what is this place?

Simba: This is the place where my father died. When he died his body became the grass and now every once in a while an antelope will come and eat the grass and so he is connected to the great circle of life.

Kovu: Simba why did you protect Kiara so aggressively?

Simba: That Kovu is a story that neither you nor Kiara are ready for. Maybe another time. Now come on lets go home.

(They leave the gorge and go to Pride Rock.)

A/N: So i had to add the scene with Nala and Simba to make this longer i also had to take a few things away and i JUST HAD to add the song Endless Night it was perfect for this scene and the part with the grass is a very emotional scene that i had a dream about a few weeks ago i really hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and let me know if you have any ideas for what should happen at some point in the script i already have a lot of the script written including the end so the end is sealed i also have to warn you if this gets accepted by Disney and they make it then it will be the most emotional lion king movie since the first movie i hope to get the next chapter up asap maybe today or early tomorrow anyway ENJOY.


	3. Be Prepared A Sad Day

**_Disclaimer: Read previous disclaimers...you get the point right...blah blah blah... I dont own the lion king... but I own this story...THIS IS MY STORY! I OWN THIS STORY!_**

_**Be Prepared.**_

(We see Scar he is in the Outlands; he is gnawing on the nice bone of a zebra he just ate when Shenzie and Banzai appear.)

Shenzie: Scar! (Scar looks up because he knows that voice. He sees the two hyenas, stands up and growls.) No, no, no. We don't want any trouble we want to talk. (Scar stops' growling to listen but still is on guard.) We heard you were back in the Pridelands and want to offer a truce.

Scar: (Angrily.) And why should I believe you after what you did to me.

Shenzie: Because that lousy Simba ran us out of the Pridelands. Ed wasn't smart enough to understand what was going on and he was killed. We want revenge and we want it now.

Scar: (Thinks for a minute.) Very well. Now let's go get the others. (They leave for the Elephant Graveyard. They arrive Scar lets out a huge roar, and hundreds of hyenas pour out of the caverns.) Ahh my old friends. It has been some time since we last saw each other and all I have to say is... be prepared. I want Simba and his friends to pay for what they did to us we were kind to then and how to they repay us? By murdering Ed and my mate. I say that's a cruel way to show their appreciation to us. Well our time of suffering is over and now it is their turn to suffer I want Simba's friends' dead leave the rest to me. (They all laugh.) (To himself.) I'll make Simba pay for what he did to me… I'll make him bow before me. (He laughs.) Now come on its time we attack and take our kingdom back.

_**A Sad Day.**_

(Simba is just waking up, this is the day he would go to Rafiki to find out whether the kings are still listening. He says good-bye to his family, because it will take him a few days to get there. We cut to Rafiki's tree he is in the painting room and a gust of wind blows through the tree engulfing Rafiki.)

Rafiki: (Realizing Mufasa is talking to him.) What. (He begins to get happy.) Kiara is going to have cubs. (He begins laughing with joy.)

Scar: (Off-screen.) It's ashame they won't live to have their cubs.

Rafiki: (Turns around.) Scar.

(He goes for his stick but Scar knocks him out the tree.)

Scar: (Pinning Rafiki to the ground.) I can't have you going to warn Simba.

(He strikes Rafiki once, roars and continues his journey.)

(We see Simba walking towards the tree.)

Simba: (Looking up.) Rafiki? You there. (He hears coughing. He walks to the other side of the tree he sees Rafiki lying on his stomach.) Rafiki! (He runs over to him and turns him over.) Are you alright?

Rafiki: Simba Wh-What are you doing here?

Simba: I had to- never mind that, what happened to you?

Rafiki: (Coughing.) Listen to me you have to go back. Scar going to Pride Rock… Simba he's going after Kiara.

Simba: Kiara? Why would he want her?

Rafiki: (Loosing life fast.) She's… She's…. She's….(He Dies.)

(Simba is standing over Rafiki's lifeless body. His eyes fill with a uncontrollable rage, he roars and begins running toward Pride Rock faster than he's ever ran before.)

A/N: Ok before you guys get mad let me say Im sorry for killing Rafiki but theres a reason for it which you will see soon so dont get mad there is a powerful scene comin up that you will love i promise anyway thats two parts in one day the next chapter will be up tomorrow and i will probably add scenes to it so that its longer.. also i bet people who read this probably think that im in collage or graduated from collage already. The truth is i havent even graduated high school so good luck getting your writing published when im older and more experienced. haha just kidding you can do it if you truely want to but i am still in high school i wasnt kidding about that.


	4. Remember Who You Are Plans Revealed

**_Disclaimer: I dont own the lion king... I DO OWN THIS STORY IT IS COPYRIGHTED! thank you... have a nice day._**

_**Remember Who You. **_

(Kiara is looking out to the horizon wondering where her father is.)

Kiara: Where are you daddy?

(She turns around to walk to her mate, as she does Scar swipes her she screams as she almost falls of the edge of Pride Rock. Kovu looks.)

Kovu: Kiara!

(We cut to Simba who is on the other side of the same gorge where Mufasa died when he hears Kiara scream. Realizing he has no time to go around it he begins his decent into the gorge not knowing how he will climb back up to the other side when his own father could not do it. He gets to the bottom. He is already tired from running and the decent didn't help him at all. He knows he must get to his pride as soon as possible so he begins to climb he is almost to the top when he slips he slides but digs his claws into the wall and stay on but he has no more strength.)

Simba: (About to give up and fall.) I'm sorry Kiara I wasn't strong enough. (He is about to let go when a beam of light hits him. He hears his father's voice.)

Mufasa: Remember Who You Are.

(And with that Simba digs his back claws into the wall and with one last ounce of effort jumps up and grabs the edge of the wall, he pulls himself up and begins running again. We cut to Scar and Kiara. Scar is about to swipe her again and knock her off when he hears a roar, he turns around and before he can react he is swiped and knocked of his feet….. It's Kovu he helps her to her feet and they walk to the pride. Kovu turns to Scar who has gotten back to his feet unharmed.)

_**Plans Are Revealed.**_

Kovu: (Angrily.) What are you doing here? More importantly how are you even alive?

Scar: I can tell most of you no….. All of you are confused? So let me make it easy for you to understand. Everything I ever did… from letting Simba escape from the hyenas twice, to faking my own death (all of the Pridelanders look shocked.) it was all part of a plan. I knew Nala left to go find help I knew she would find Simba and I knew Simba wouldn't let his father's kingdom perish.

Kovu: (Thinks for a second.)… But even Zira thought you were dead…

Scar: Ahhh but that is where you're wrong. She knew very well I was alive, the only one we needed to think that I was dead… was you. We needed you to think I was dead so you would want to take revenge and…. (He gestures to Kovu.)

Kovu: (Realizing) Kill Simba.

Simba: (Off-screen in anger.) SCAR!

(The rest of the pride moves to the side to reveal Simba. He walks up to Kovu's side.)

Scar: Ahhh Simba… What a pleasant surprise.

Simba: Stand down Scar you're out numbered.

Scar: I think not! (He lets out a big roar, and in a few seconds all the lionesses who were Outlanders rush to Scar's side. Vitani is the only one who stays.) What's the matter Vitani have you forgotten your part of the plan?

Simba: (Turning to Vitani…Angrily.) You knew about this!

Vitani: (Frightened.) No! I mean yes. I mean I did but I didn't think he'd go through with it without Zira. Simba I swear to you I'm want nothing to do with the plan.

Nala: (Walking up to Vitani…. Sadly.) What were you supposed to do…. tell me! What were you supposed to do!

Vitani: (She looks down is sadness.) I was supposed to kill you.

A/N: Ok i know you all are wondering why its moving so fast well this is not the full script its a quick script i have a lot more which will probably be put at the beginning i figure this way there is less chance of someone having a lawsuit on their hands because they werent smart enough to read the discaimers and plagiarized so anyway the final part is coming soon most likely to day sorry about the cliffhanger i had to because the next scene is the start of the final battle when i typed it, it was three pages long so be prepared for a good read. any way ill get it posted asap ENJOY


	5. Final Battle A New King And Queen

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE LION KING BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME ENJOY._**

_**Final Battle **_

(Simba turns back to Scar knowing Vitani was telling the truth.)

Simba: Last chance Scar, either leave the Pride Lands, or I'll make sure you die this time.

Scar: I'm sorry Simba but as king I just can't do that. (He smiles with a soft sinister laugh.)

Simba: King?

Scar: Yes Simba… king. You see the way things go is whoever defeats the king…..becomes king. And since I killed Mufasa I became king. I still am king. And don't plan on stepping down anytime soon.

(Simba looks at Zazu.)

Zazu: (In an unfortunate tone.) Unfortunately sire…. He's right.

Simba: Nala take Kiara and get out of here!

Nala: But Simba!

Simba: Go! You two are more important to me than anything. NOW GO!

(Nala takes Kiara to the very top of Pride Rock. This is where she and Simba used to go as cubs when they wanted to watch the sunrise. They watch the battle from above.)

Scar: Well if we're done with this I'd like my kingdom back.

(And with that he goes into his battle stance. Simba and his pride go into battle stance, and before he can say anything Scar lunges, tackles him to the ground and goes to bite his neck.)

Nala: SIMBA! Kiara: DADDY! [At the same time]

(But Simba manages to knock Scar away. He gets to his feet and lunges at Scar. But Scar is too quick and knocks Simba away injuring Simba a little. Kovu Lunges at Scar tackling him and clawing at his face Scar knocks Kovu off him and Kovu lands on one of the rocks leading up to Pride Rock unconscious.)

Kiara: (Thinking he is dead…she begins crying) Kovu.

Nala: I have to go help them.

Kiara: (As Nala goes to leave) Mom!

(We cut just before Kiara tells her mom something. Simba is struggling to keep Scar off him…. Just before Scar can kill Simba Nala jumps and knocks Scar off him. Simba is grateful that Nala came to his rescue.)

Simba: Nala this is my fight I must do this alone….. (He looks at Kovu who's still unconscious.) Go check on Kovu.

(She goes to Kovu, sniffs him. She looks around.)

Nala: Vitani! Come over and help me get Kovu into the cave.)

(Vitani runs to Nala to help.)

Vitani: Nala I'm so sorry about all of this.

Nala: (As she is struggling with Kovu.) It's alright just help me with this.

(She helps they get Kovu safely into the cave of Pride Rock. We go to Kiara…. She has lost her father in the battle and her eyes are moving in the same way Simba's eyes were when he was looking for his father in the stampede. Finally she finds him it is not looking good for Simba. He is badly injured and can't go on much longer. We go to Kovu who is coming to his senses.)

Kovu: WH-What happened? Where's Simba?

(He goes to the cave opening he can see Simba and Scar fighting. We cut to Simba and Scar. Scar knocks Simba over and Simba ends up hanging on to Pride Rock the same way he did in the first movie. Scar is laughing.)

Scar: It's like I said Simba I don't plan on stepping down anytime soon.

(He grabs on to Simba's paws. Doesn't say anything he just throws Simba off of Pride Rock. Simba is falling to his death. We go to Kiara.)

Kiara: Dad….. NOOOOOOOOOOO!

(Scar is maniacally laughing when he hears a roar. He looks behind him he sees Kovu lunging toward him he gasps. Kovu tackles him and begins clawing Scar to death. After he gets off Scar. Scar is not moving, he is not breathing…. _**He is dead**_. Kovu looks down at Simba from Pride Rock he sees Simba move a little he runs quickly along with Nala, Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa , and Zazu. The other lionesses are looking down from Pride Rock. It begins to rain.)

Kiara: (Crying.) Oh daddy.

Simba: (Loosing life.) Kovu come here (Kovu walks over to him.) Kovu you're king now. My father's waiting for me.

Kiara: (Crying harder now.)NO! (She runs over to Simba.) Daddy you can't go. (She is taking it harder than anyone is. Simba goes to say something but she interrupts him.) No daddy you don't understand I need you now, dad I'm having cubs. (Simba smiles.)

Simba: You'll be fine you have Kovu to help you I believe in you Kiara.

(And with that he lays his head down closes his eyes and dies.)

Kiara: (She lays her head down on her now dead father's mane crying.) I'm not ready daddy… please come back. I need you.

(The rain stops and in seconds the sun is shining brighter than it ever has before. It shines directly on Kovu and Kiara; they are the new rulers of the Pridelands. They look up and see the ghost of Mufasa and Simba hugging in a glorious reunion. Kovu is the first to roar he feels Simba's presence and lets out a great roar)

_**A New King and Queen**_

(It's a month later and everyone's still mourning Simba's death. It is time for Kovu to take his rightful place as king… it is time for the new heir to be born. Kovu walks over to Kiara she has two cubs with her.)

Kovu: (Wanting to know the gender.) Well?

Kiara: A beautiful girl….. And a wonderful boy.

Kovu: (Kovu sighs in relief.) What are we going to name them?

Kiara: (Thinking.) Hmmm…. The girl will be names Maisha… it means life. And the boy…. Shujaa… it means hero.

(Since Rafiki died there was no one to present the cubs so both Kovu and Kiara carried the cubs to the edge of Pride Rock set them down and both let out a huge roar. Kiara stopped mid roar to listen to Kovu's roar as Kovu roared it sounded like Simba and Kovu's roar were one.)

(Shujaa was the heir to throne he was the next king of the Pridelands…. The circle of life continues.)

(Across the Pridelands a male lion had stepped into the Pridelands.)

Kopa: I'm home.

(The screen goes black.)

A/N: Ok I finally got it posted i really hope you enjoyed this quick script if you want me to publish some stuff i got rid of then leave it in the reviews saying so. i will publish more stories including another spiderman which takes place after spiderman 3 not after this new movie reboot they have coming out. so remember i do read your reviews and heres proof but before that id like to thank Beanacre0 for helping me write some of this you were a big help so thank you and heres the proof thank you to csinumb3rstlk lover for your reviews they to helped me to want to finish faster and to everyone who reads my script thank you if you review and please subscribe or add this story to your favorites.**_ ENJOY!_**


	6. Deleted Scene Final Battle

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LION KING I DO OWN THIS STORY._**

_**Deleted Scene ( Final Battle.) **_

(As Scar is about to throw Kiara off the edge he hears a roar Simba jumps from behind the pride and tackles Scar and helps Kiara up they walk to the pride Simba turns around.)

Simba: You invade the Pridelands, you kill Rafiki, and you attack my daughter. IT ENDS HERE SCAR!

(Scar reveals his plan like in the actual ending the Outlanders attack the Pridelanders.)

Scar: It's me and you Simba nobody else.

(They fight Simba strikes Scar and Scar staggers back Simba strikes again and again finally he knocks Scar almost off Pride Rock Scar is hanging onto the edge of Pride Rock.)

Scar: Simba please help me I beg you..

(Simba grabs on to Scars paws Scar roars in pain.)

Simba: Its time for you to step down Scar. (Simba leans in the same way Scar did to his father.) Long live the king. (Scar has no idea how Simba could've said the same thing he said to Mufasa. He throws Scar off of Pride Rock. Scar yells as he falls to his death. Simba hears another lion scream.)

Kopa: (As Scar falls.) NOOOOOOOO!

A/N: Which ending do you like better?


	7. Deleted Scene Final Battle 2

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LION KING BUT I OWN THE STORY._**

**Deleted Scene (Final Battle.)**

A/N: Ok the way this version went is Scar only had the hyenas with him there was no plan everyone thought he was dead including Zira. So watch and see what happens.

(As Scar is about to throw Kiara off Simba jumps tackles Scar and helps Kiara up. He turns to Scar.)

Simba: You invade the my kingdom, you kill Rafiki, and you attack my daughter. It ends here Scar.

(He lunges at Scar and hits Scar reopening his scar on his eye. Scar closes that eye and jumps over Simba kicking Simba to the ledge to where he's hanging on.)

Scar: You know Simba you really need to learn not to fight near the edge.

(He grabs Simbas paws and leans in but befor he can say anything a roar is heard and Scar is knocked to the ground…..Its Zira. She helps Simba up and they walk to the pride. Zira turns to Scar.)

Scar: Zira?

Zira: (She interrupts.) Don't say anything. (She begins to cry.) How could you lie to me? Answer me! (She cries hysterically.) I loved you.

Scar: I don't love you anymore Zira you did your job you bore cubs and you failed look at what happen to Nuka. Vitani look at what side shes on. Kovu was the only one who had potential that's why I killed his father to get him and you failed me there to. Zira you were a poor excuse for a lion. I should of killed you when I had the chance.

Zira: Looks like your gonna get your wish Scar.

(And after she those words she lost she ran towards Scar tackled him and they both fell to their deaths.)

A/N: 2 out of 6 deleted scenes up. One more final battle scene to post asap. Let me know what you think of this scene which one do you like the best.


	8. Announcement

A/N: This is an announcement to all who view or already viewed my story The Lion King 3 Return Of Scar. I have decided to expand on the story with a dramatic scene that I will write tonight and post tomorrow it will take place 2 years after Simbas death and Kopa returns. My objective is to make you applaud and cry it will be about Nalas love for Simba and how she cant live without him

WARNING: IT WILL BE VERY SAD AND WILL PROBABLY MAKE YOU CRY I READ THE STORY TO MY COUSIN AND SHE CRIED I READ IT TO A COUPLE OF MY FRIENDS AND BOTH HE AND SHE CRIED SO DON'T FEEL BAD IF YOU DO TO.

P.S THERE IS NO STORY TO THIS.


	9. Can You Feel The Love Tonight Reprise

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LION KING I DO NOT OWN THE SONG CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT BUT I DO OWN THE STORY._**

_**Can You Feel The Love Tonight Reprise.**_

(To the music of Can You Feel The Love Tonight.)

(Nala looks to the stars.)

_**There's apart of me, that cannot be replaced/ I die inside each day, I do not see your face.**_

(She looks behind her to see ghost of Simba but it is only in her mind.)

_**Simba: I know how bad you feel, ita a pain you cant imagine/ it's a pain that you can never change, a wound that never heals.**_

_**Together: And still we feel the love tonight look to I'll be with you always even when im gone.**_

_**Nala: (Softly laying down in the cave.) I can feel your love tonight, it brings peace to me **_

(She looks at Kiara who is sleeping and Kopa who is sleeping next to her.)

Nala: I love you both so much.

(She then lays her head down closes her eyes and dies peacefully in her sleep.)

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this scene that took place 2 years after Simbas death.


End file.
